Getting started
What you need to play In order to participate in games in the Bookclub, you’ll need the following: • The D&D Basic Rules. This PDF document is available for free on the Wizards of the Coast website. It contains all the basic rules of the game, and you can create a character with it. Additional options for characters are available (see "Approved material"). • A character sheet. You can use a character sheet provided in #resources or any other D&D character sheet that suits you. • A guild logsheet. To make your character playable on the server, you must post a logsheet in #guild-logsheets. Guild sheets are used to track your in-game resources and character progression. Please follow the format outlined in the "Create your guild logsheet" section of Creating a character. Creating a Character All characters start at level 3. You can have as many characters as you can keep track of. Please do not create multiple characters with the same name to avoid confusion. Please be aware that Dungeons and Dragons is a game that, at its core, relies on mutual enjoyment. If you have a character idea that may not mesh well with a party of other adventurers, it will not work with the collaborative nature of the game. Your character should have a reason for joining the Bookclub and their inclusion in such a guild must be logical. To create a character on the server you must follow the steps below. 1. Create a character sheet You may use any character sheet compatible with D&D 5th edition. You may use any of the race, class and background options presented in the Approved Material. To determine your ability scores, use a 27 point-buy system (PHB, p. 13). Your starting equipment and gold are determined by your class and background. You cannot roll for your starting wealth or your HP values (must take average). 2. Create your guild logsheet In addition to your character sheet, you need a guild logsheet so that your character’s progress is public. To create a guild logsheet for your character, post a message in the following format in the #guild-logsheets channel, substituting the example values with your own. The DtD, TP and gold values are expanded on in 'Collecting Rewards'. @waterfalls#9218 **New character** ``` Name: Xaar-Grix'l Race: Lizardfolk Class: Fighter 3 Background: Outlander DtD: 0 Gold: 10 HP: 31 Stats: STR 15 DEX 12 CON 16 INT 8 WIS 15 CHA 8 Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Survival Tool Proficiencies: None Class Feature Choices: Fighter 3: Champion Consumables: None TP: 0 ``` Joining a Game Types of Games One-shots and campaigns One-shots are self-contained games that are usually focused on a single quest. Calls for action for one-shots are posted on the #mission-board channel. Campaigns are games that take place over several sessions and revolve around an interconnected storyline. Calls for action for campaigns are posted in the #campaigns channel. DMs have more freedom in running their campaigns, they can use different house rules and variant rules, or choose to run games in different systems altogether. Campaign characters are locked to the campaign. If your campaign ends and you want to transfer your character to the Book Club, contact @OmegaTheDragon#9999 to sort out the possible transition. Players in campaigns earn Downtime days and gold for the sessions they can attribute to a character of their choosing. Voice vs PbP Voice games are narrated and run using voice chat. Voice-based games are run in the Discord voice channels of the Bookclub. To participate in voice-based games, you must be able to both hear the DM and talk in voice chat. PbP games are narrated and run using text chat. For these sessions, you don’t have to join a voice channel, though you must be present and available for the entire session (no sneaking off!). By platform Theatre of the Mind (TotM) games are run in Discord, using bots to roll dice. The DM describes the scene and setting and players imagine it in their heads. Roll20 games are run on roll20.net. By game difficulty In easy games, character death is extremely unlikely. Gold rewards are halved. In normal games, character death is unlikely. Gold rewards are unchanged. In deadly games, character death is likely. Gold rewards are increased by 50%. TPK games are very difficult and require high levels of game knowledge and experience. Character death is extremely likely. Gold rewards are doubled.